Department of Homeland Security (EV)
The Union of Everett Department of Homeland Security (DHS) is a department of the Union of Everett federal government with the primary responsibilities of protecting the territory of Everett from terrorist attacks and responding to natural disasters. Whereas the Department of Defense is charged with military actions abroad, the Department of Homeland Security works in the civilian sphere to protect the Union of Everett within, at, and outside its borders. Its stated goal is to prepare for, prevent, and respond to domestic emergencies, particularly terrorism. With more than 150,000 employees, DHS is the second largest department, after the Department of Defense. Homeland security policy is coordinated at the Presidential Manor by the Homeland Security Council. Other agencies with significant homeland security responsibilities include the Departments of Health and Human Services, Justice, Energy and Paranormal. The Department of Homeland Security controls the Federal Alert Status, placing official advisories and threat levels. Sub-Agencies *Citizenship and Immigration Services – Processes citizenship, residency, and asylum requests from foreigners. *Customs and Border Protection – Law enforcement service that enforces Everetti borders (air, land, sea) including its patrolling and enforcement of immigration, customs, and agriculture laws. *Immigration and Customs Enforcement – Law enforcement service that investigates immigration and customs violations, and enforces deportations and removals. *Transportation Security Administration – Responsible for aviation security (domestic and international), as well as land and water transportation security *National Protection and Programs Directorate *Federal Protective Service *Office for Domestic Preparedness *Domestic Emergency Support Teams *National Domestic Preparedness Office *National Bio Weapons Defense Analysis Center *Cyber Terrorism Task Force Customs & Border Protection Customs and Border Protection (CBP) is a federal law enforcement agency of the Union of Everett Department of Homeland Security and charged with regulating and facilitating international trade, collecting import duties, and enforcing regulations, including trade, customs and immigration. CBP is one of the largest law enforcement agencies in the Union of Everett with a workforce of more than 40,000 sworn Federal Agents and Officers. It has its headquarters in Washington (DC), Maryland. CBP is responsible for apprehending individuals attempting to enter Everett illegally, stemming the flow of illegal drugs, weapons and other contraband. Border Patrol agents and Customs guards secure the borders and border crossings with the aid of the latest electronic and LAI surveillance equipment including the new HADv3 Law Enforcement droids and aerial drones. Border crossings are secured by armed agents and the latest narcotics, viral/bacterial and explosives detection equipment at border toll crossings. Passports or Everetti NID cards are required for use at border crossings. Transportation Security Administration The Transportation Security Administration (TSA) is an agency of the Everetti Department of Homeland Security responsible for security in all modes of transportation in the Union of Everett. The TSA was created in response to the September 11, 2001 attacks by the United States government and was adopted by Everett. The organization was charged with developing policies to protect Everetti transportation, especially in airport security and the prevention of aircraft hijacking. With state, local, and regional partners, the TSA oversees security for highways, railroads, buses, mass transit systems, pipelines, ports. However, the bulk of the TSA's efforts are in aviation security. The TSA employs around 45,000 Transportation Security Officers. They screen people and property and control entry and exit points within an airport. They also ensure security of aviation facilities as an active security force. Everetti screening technology is state of the art, removing the need for pat downs. Chemical scanning booths sense for narcotics, viruses/bacteria and various forms of explosives while metal detectors sense for metal. Unlike the former United States, nude scanners and xray scanners are not used nor are private and genital searches. Homeland Security Terrorism Watch List The following listing contains groups, organizations, governments and others officially designated by the Everetti government as terrorist organizations or threats to national security. Homeland Security Travel Advisory Category:Union of Everett Category:Organizations